djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
ARC-1114 "Darc"
ARC-1114, or "Darc", was a clone trooper in the Covert Operations Unit who was primarily tasked with off-world missions that dealt with other clone troopers. Biography Not much is known about Darc other than that he was one of the first troopers produced, and one that was considered nearly perfect to the Kaminoan cloners. It's rumored that throughout the entire war, Darc was assigned with kidnapping or killing troopers who attempted to desert the Grand Army of the Republic. 501st Defects One of the few recorded missions of which Darc took place in was an event in a medical bay on Coruscant. Reports had been received that a 501st trooper was experiencing symptoms similar to those of trooper Tup, who had died some months prior. After entering the facility and meeting with the 501st Commander in charge, Darc told the troopers in the room that the reported trooper was contaminated with a possible disease that could spread through skin contact, and made troopers overly aggressive, if not looked at. He ended it with saying that the Chancellor himself had sent him to inspect the trooper, due to the incident with a 501st ARC trooper after the Tup event. He then went on to examine the trooper on his own, with the door to the room closed. When inside, he asked the trooper some questions relating to the Jedi and how he felt about them. During this, he removed all forms of surveillance from the room. After receiving enough information from the trooper, Darc took some notes on a datapad and abruptly screamed for the trooper to get off of him, despite the trooper having never moved. Darc then yelled for the trooper to put down the gun, all the while pulling out his own pistol and shooting the trooper dead, planting his other pistol on the dead trooper after. Hearing this, the remaining 501st attempted to break down the door, though Darc would open it for them, telling the troopers that the trooper had indeed been infected, stole one of his pistols, and was forced to kill the man in self-defense. Immediately after telling them this, Darc ordered that they throw his body in the incinerator, claiming that it was to prevent the disease from spreading. One of the 501st troopers heavily questioned Darc, to which he waved off, as he had a job to do and didn't have the time or patience to deal with him. When nearing the incinerator room the trooper suddenly pinned Darc to a wall, prompting him to claim that he was infected as well. A nearby ARC trooper then hit the attacking trooper with the butt of his rifle. Getting up, Darc ordered that the aggressive trooper was to be burned as well, as he was already "infected". The 501st commander took his comrade and loaded him onto a pod to be sent to the prison, allowing him to escape, though he sent his already fallen brother to the incinerator to be burned. Darc knowing that the room could send bodies to other nearby facilities had ordered his men to inspect the other facilities as well, to ensure all loose ends were tied up. After contacting the prison about his arrival, Darc found the surviving 501st trooper and his commander who attempted to free him, as the Prison Company was afraid that the trooper was trying to sneak in. He and his men chased the commander out of the prison and executed the imprisoned trooper. Knowing the escaped commander would be a problem, Darc enlisted the aid of a Jedi and his padawan to hunt down the now labeled deserter. The deserter was eventually found by the Jedi and backed up to a bridge that was shut off. He walked in slowly after, while the clone was giving the Jedi his assessment of what was happening and that supposed medical officer wasn't to be trusted. Promptly, he pushed the trooper off the edge and told the Jedi he would have attempted another escape, and finally thanking them for their help. Personality and Traits Darc was an extremely cold trooper, always seeing to it that his mission was completed. He cared very little for other clones and wouldn't hesitate to have a trooper killed or removed if they would have hindered his mission. Although, he was still willing to take on a nickname rather than use his CT number, though he was referred by it very little. These reasons are likely why the Kaminoans respected Darc as one of their best troopers. He was seen to be sly and cunning, often using other people to get his work done, even though who were unaware of his true objectives. Despite this, he was never afraid to get his hands dirty or intervene while he had others do his work if he was afraid it would go against their mission parameters. It can be assumed that Darc knew about Clone Protocol 66, based on his questioning of the Jedi to the trooper, how quick he was to kill the trooper after taking some notes about said questions, and that Palpatine himself ordered the trooper to deal with the situation. Gear and Equipment Darc was seen sporting two DC-17 pistols, and the standard officers uniform for the KSF. Not much else is known about what he may have used. Trivia * Darc was originally a one-off character in casual roleplay, that lead to a small scale event. * Darc in-game is played and created by Broopa Category:Kamino Security Force Category:Covert Ops Category:Order 66 Category:Clone Category:Clone Wars